The Lonely Stray
by JoshMacantosh
Summary: After a few interactions with each other Tsume opens up and lets a good friend in, but what she wants is a good man for herself. Although the want for her daughters happiness may bring a son-law instead, and as the the love triangle flourishes a new woman comes into play? AU Rated:MA
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Hey Guys, I know it's been a while an some of you have asked for more chapters for 'Behind Her Eyes' but as of right now I have scraped everything that I have written since last time I updated. I had 2 chapters done and a half revised one in the works when I realized that I was starting to drift into a different direction than the one planned out for the story. I don't know when I will next update it but hopefully soon seeing as my thoughts haven't really been on that story or KP for all that matter; but I will be putting some time in to sit down and flesh out a good fourth chapter that.****I will hopefully have out soon.**

**AN: END**

The Lonely stray

It had happened again.

"Great another fucking asshole just trying to shove there baby cock up my ass!"

Hana had just slammed the door to her house and walked into the living room where her mother and brother both sat staring at her. Tsume let out a sigh and Kiba quirked an eyebrow while keeping a shit-eating grin on his face.

"What's wrong sis?"

She looked at him disbelievingly and wondered if she should ask her mother if she would be sad over losing a beneficiary from her will. Kiba found himself dodging a pair of black shinobi sandals.

"NOTHING, I'm just bitching because I stubbed my toe walking in!"

His grin only grew bigger as did the sweat-drop currently hanging over Tsume's, Akamaru's, The Haimaru triplets, and Kuromaru's heads.

"Oh...we'll be more careful next time."

At this point everyone with the exception of Hana face-faulted. Her tick mark grew to absurd lengths before disappearing and leaving her face in a serene smile. The sickly sweat tone said it all; his death would be slow and agonizing.

"Your right...I should be more careful next time. I'm gonna go ahead and change into my gear and head over to Anko's for a spar."

After changing into her blue shorts and chunin flak jacket she quickly left the clan compound and was on her way to the dango shop where she would most likely find Anko stuffing her face and 45ft dango stick in hand. The afternoon breeze and smell of the oak leaves filled the village streets, looking up she could see the sun slightly pulled west meaning it would be around 3 or 4 in the afternoon.

Earlier she had spent the day with that closet pervert Ebisu during lunch, she figured that with him being 10 years her senior that maybe he would be the kind of man she wanted, dominant and assertive, but also caring and compassionate...pffff. He had been timid and shy the entire time, then when he walked her to the compound gate he had the nerve to ask if he could come inside. That was the last straw she had told him off and said to grow a pair and that he had been a pussy the whole date, she had thought he was paying attention when she noticed his sun-glasses fall down a bit revealing that he had been ogling her cleavage the entire time. He walked home with a red hand print on his face and a black eye that day. Looking up she noticed she had arrived.

"Oh...I'm here. Might as well see if she's inside."

Hana had walked to her friends' usual table in the back but couldn't find her anywhere. Deciding to ask the bartender an Ex-Torture and Interrogation-nin that lead the division prior to Ibiki to see where she was, she headed back towards the front.

"Hey Gumaro, is Anko-chan here?"

Gumaro looked up from cleaning the bar counter to find one of the regular chunin standing in front of him expectantly.

"Nah haven't seen her all morning, come to think of it I haven't seen her since last night. Why what she do now?"

"Nothing I was just looking for her, what time did she leave yesterday?"

He brought a finger to scratch to top of his balding head while he thought over yesterday night's crowd.

"If I had to guess I'd say around...4, maybe 5."

She looked confused at this from what he could tell.

"Wow, she must've had to get in early to turn in at 5 in the afternoon."

He started to laugh hardily, his laugh vibrated throughout the shop and bar, the afternoon patrons had smiles brought to their faces from the heartwarming deep belly rumbling coming from the owner. After some time he caught his breath and wiped a tear from under his eye.

"No Hana...she left at 4 maybe 5 'AM'."

She had almost face-faulted but managed to hold onto the counter.

"How did she get home?"

"Some guy carried her out, he was trying to be nice, but she was all on him asking him if he had a girlfriend and if he was with anyone here at the bar, she was obviously plastered and looking for a hook up with the guy."

She just smiled warmly and sighed

"Yupp. Sounds like Anko-chan. I really hope she's okay, I guess I'll head to her place then. See you around"

He laughed warmly again.

"See you around Hana-chan"

As she left she lifted a single hand and bid farewell. She was almost to the door stoop leading to Anko's apartment when a tall blonde guy walked out with an orange and black jacket slung over his shoulder. He had grown since the last time she had seen him he was about a good 6ft, she didn't know for sure if it was him; but the orange was undeniable.

"Since when did Naruto-san live here?"

He was down the street turning the block when she made it to the door to the complex.

"I hope Anko-chan is home."

She made it up the stairs to the 3rd floor and walked to Anko's door. Knocking twice she waited for her friend to answer; she didn't have to wait long as Anko opened the door naked as the day she was born. Down the hall an elderly man clutched his chest above his heart and fell back.

"Not that I don't like to see you naked Anko-chan...But why are you naked?"

"UGHH, don't talk so loud I have a hangover."

"No duhh, I heard. So are you gonna let me in?"

"Yeah, yeah just let me grab some clothes"

After grabbing some clothes she walked into her kitchen to find Hana eating her breakfast and reading her paper.

"Ummm...that's mine; the hunk of a man that I spent the night with made that for me and brought me that paper so that 'I' could enjoy my afternoon."

"So that was why you were naked"

"Nooo, I was naked because I was on the roof letting birds eat food of my crotch."

"Huh...so you do lay naked on rooftops, I thought maybe it was a rumor. So how did you make it home last night?"

Anko sighed and restrained herself from tackling Hana to the ground. While she retold of her inebriated adventures.

-**FLASHBACK-**

"I'm telling you, you could be quite the catch...so you gettin any on the side?"

She looked up at the tall blonde carrying her home; she was currently nuzzled into the crook of his neck while he carried her bridal style down the street towards her apartment. He looked down at her face with his bright cerulean eyes that gleamed with the light of the full moon.

"No Anko-chan, not as of late. It's been a while since the last time I got any."

"Ooh, so who was the lucky girl?"

"Hmm...Tsume Inuzuka. Man was she a wild one."

"No way Tsume? I'm best friends with her daughter. I gotta say she does have a nice set of tits, and she's like what...40?"

"Hehe...she's 39 Anko-chan. And you're what 24?"

"You better believe it sexy. How about you tuck me in when we get home? Huh?"

"Sure."

-**FLASHBACK** **END**-

"We made it upstairs, he put me down, I walked in with him, we tripped and landed on each other, next thing I knew I was on my bed on all fours panting like a dog."

Hana's rage was just boiling under the surface, but she withheld so that she could dig up some stuff on this mystery guy and confront her mother about it.

"Well besides the fact that this guy fucked **my **mom do you remember anything about him?"

She closed her eyes and put her finger to her chin in contemplation.

"Well he was tall, well taller than me. He was about 5'10'and had blue eyes. He seemed really familiar, I didn't know him but I guess he knew me seeing as he kept calling me 'Anko-chan'."

"Anything...else?"

"Hmmm...he was at least a good 7-8 inches long and was circum-sized, he ate pussy pretty good, and liked it when I tickled his balls...oh oh and he was really into my ass, he was practically groping it all the way home...shit we even tried anal."

When she looked over Hana was sprawled out on the floor surrounded by a puddle of blood and twitching ever so slightly. When she got herself back up she began to wipe off the gigantic nose bleed she had just had.

"Have you thought maybe he wasn't groping and maybe it was just the way he was carrying you? Not only that, but that's not what I asked"

"OH...he was blonde?"

"Well that actually helps a lot, not many people have blonde hair. In fact the only ones I can think of are Tsunade-sama, some civilians and the Yamanka's...maybe Inochi walked you home?"

"UGHH don't make me throw up, he's way too uptight and he doesn't even have blue eyes, only his daughter does...OH MY GOD...I know who it is."

"Who?"

"I am so gonna make him squirm for ripping up my trench coat"

"Who?"

"I can't believe it, damn the gaki is good."

"WHO?"

"Oh shit...that asshole had the nerve spanked me for half an hour, me? Getting spanked?"

"WHO?"

"Awwwww he made me breakfast and took me home...and mmmm he pulled my hair and bit my neck"

"Fucking Anko WHO?!"

"DAMMIT HANA-CHAN, isn't it obvious? It was Naru-chan, blonde, blue eyes, Kiba-chans best friend; he's practically the Hokages son?"

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yup"

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yea"

"Naruto Uzumaki?!"

"Ummm"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI?!...NARUTO UZUMAKI, FUCKED my MOM. MY MOM?"

"Well...yeah"

INUZUKA COMPOUND

Tsume sat in the kitchen reading a shinobi catalog, when all of a sudden a shiver ran up her spine. Her son standing by the sink noticed this.

"You good mom?"

"...yeah, just...I don't know there's just this foreboding feeling I'm getting."

NARUTO'S APARTMENT

He had just taken a shower and was currently in his living room watching TV when there was a knock on his window. Knowing it was most likely Tsunade's Anbu he walked over and opened it to find Kakashi sitting on the window sill.

"Hey what's up Kakashi-sensei?"

Looking up he put the little orange book away in its pouch and came in.

"I thought maybe we could go get something to eat."

"Yeah sure. I haven't really eaten all day and I was about to head out to get some ramen...you wanna come?"

"Yeah sure just go put on some clothes."

Naruto quickly looked himself over and pointed at his person to note that he was already clothed. Kakashi simply eye-smiled and sighed.

"Those aren't clothes"

Quickly he pulled a scroll from within his flak jacket and threw it to him.

"I always keep a spare change with me, so just put that on"

And with that Naruto be-grudgingly walked to his bedroom to change.

After some time Naruto and Kakashi left his apartment with Naruto constantly looking himself over. He had on what Kakashi was currently wearing but without the face mask and the shirt was sleeveless, he opted not wear the flak jacket seeing as it was a jounin one and he was still technically a genin. He also wore his hiate-ate on the left bicep and had his right forearm taped up from the fingerless gloves to his elbow.

"I could get use to this"

Looking up from his Icha-Icha he took a sideways glance to Naruto.

"Not bad...maybe later after we eat we can go get you some more clothes like this...if you want I always keep a spare copy of my Icha-Icha inside the pouch of my spare pants your currently wearing, in fact I keep a spare copy in all my clothes."

"Not a bad idea I have some extra money to burn anyways so it's all good...but I'm not gonna read that damn book."

"Well then...give it back."

He nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ummm...maybe I should keep it...you know, as another one of my reminders of Ero-Sennin."

Kakashi returned his gaze to his book and eye-smiled.

"Mmhh... A 'Reminder' you say?"

Naruto was about to retort when a kunai flew by his head causing him to jump to the side, when he stood up he was face to breast with Anko holding him in a head lock.

"I gotta say Naru-chan...Those threads do look good on you"

She made sure to emphasize every word by tightening her grip effectively smothering his head into the side if her right breast. Of course Kakashi took this in stride and simply eye-smile while ever so slightly chuckling perversely. Naruto had nowhere to go and he was suffocating in Anko's hold, he had no other way of escaping her headlock so he did the one thing that came instinctually...he squeezed Anko's ass and nuzzled further into the side of her breast before shaking his head fiercely causing Anko to squeal and begin laughing from the tickling his ministrations were causing. When she had finally loosened her hold he slipped out and jumped back, as Anko calmed herself she took hold of the situation and straightened out while keeping that lecherous grin we all hate love.

"That was a bold move Naru-chan... But I guess I'll let it slide, after all I came to thank you for tucking me in last night...and breakfast this morning."

"No problem Anko-ch-."

"I also came to thank you for the mind blowing sex as well as to hand you the bill for the new bed frame I had to get seeing as you smashed my old one."

This caused Kakashi to lay a hand on the dead-panned blondes shoulder and give a proud nod of approval while Anko slipped a receipt in to his gloved hand.

"To think my student would be the one to bring the snake-mistress to her knees...I'm so proud."

"Very funny Kakashi-sensei, well what's done is done I'll make sure to send you the money by my next mission, we're about to go get something to eat...you wanna come with us?"

"Yeah might as well, Hana-chan ate the meal you made me...then threw the rest out my window when I told her about you and her mom."

Kakashi decided to add his 2 cents to the conversation and turned to Anko

"What happened between Naruto-kun and Tsume-san ?"

At this point Naruto just sighed and

Trudged a few steps ahead and stopped to look at them.

"After Pein's invasion we were detailed in the same restoration unit, we got along pretty well and she showed interest in me as did I in her. We we're working on the academy when I decided it was getting to hot to keep my shirt on...so I took it off and threw if to the side. What I didn't know was that Tsume was right next to me and I hit her in the face with my shirt, she ended up taking the shirt and throwing it at my face. We proceeded to having a wrestling match on the roof of the academy where we rolled around trying to stick our sweaty shirts on each other. One thing lead to another and eventually we started to make-out which lead to groping which lead to me fucking her over an Iruka-sensei's desk."

Naruto started to walk to the ramen stand when both Kakashi and Anko caught up to him walking along his sides he figured they dropped it when both symotaniaslly asked the same thing.

"What happened next?"

"What happened next?!"

Sighing in frustration he looked to both of them and shrugged.

"We pretty much christened the desk a good 4 or 5 times before we both took a 4 hour nap...this pretty much continued until the restoration of the village was complete, then we just kind of went our own way...I see her from time to time and we talk about how we've been since then. In fact I just talked to her yesterday at the Hokage tower when I went to check on Tsunade-baachan"

As they ducked under the flaps of the ramen stand Anko thought to warn him of Hana's early rage.

"You know Hana didn't really take too lightly to that right? When she found out you and her mom fucked she flipped. Imagine if she found out y'all fucked 4 times every time you had a session...god she would castrate you."

Naruto turned to Ayame who was currently standing behind the counter with a sweat drop over her head after hearing the small segment of a story which consisted of the closest thing she had to a little brother and ordered a bowl of miso-ramen, Kakashi ordered the same and Anko ordered a chicken ramen with a side of red bean paste. They all ordered a dish of chilled sake while they waited for their order and Naruto continued with his story while having all 3 sets of ears on him.

"She would be mad at me...but more likely than not she would be more mad at Tsume than me, she still believes that one day her dad will come back...and when that day comes that they will be a family again...what she doesn't know is that Tsume has already given up that dream. And is tired of living in sorrow...she wanted me to court Hana so that I could maybe make her as happy as I had made her, I said I would think about her offer and I still do to this day. And If Hana knows now then later today I'll have to head over and let her know what went on between me and her mom...it wasn't anything intimate...but still it'll give her piece of mind. Not only that but maybe if I play my cards right I can take Tsume up on her offer of being able to court Hana."

MEANWHILE AT INUZUKA COMPOUND

Tsume was currently lounging around with her nin-kin Kurumaru enjoying the afternoon breeze that slowly and peacefully blew through her home.

"You know Kurumaru today was a pretty good day, the pups didn't try to kill themselves, Hana-Chan went on a nice lunch date, and I saw Uzumaki yesterday...I realize I kinda miss messing around in the sack with the gaki."

Kurumaru started to smell the scent of his fellow nin-kin when all three bounded into the spacious kitchen panting. As Tsume continued her rambling not really realizing the arrival of her daughter's triplets, Hana step through fist balled and frown set.

"-lthoug now that I think about it would be nice if he took up my offer of coming by an-"

"And what mother? Fucking you some more?"

"Ha-Hana!?"

"I know what happened between you and Uzumaki Naruto…..you betrayed my trust…..you said no matter what all the love you need was me and Kiba, and you turn right around and fuck some guy you hardly know. What the happened to never needing another man after tou-san left!, what happened to waiting, hoping, and praying that tou-san would come back to us and we could work things out?"

"Ha-Hana that was a long time ago, back when I still believed that your fathers leave was my fault, it never was because he left of his own accord Hana. He didn't love us he-"

Hana shook with rage, she was loved by him. He was always there for her when she was young. The time he would take to help Hana practice her shuriken-jutsu and taijutsu, the smile he had a she first made bonds with her triplets, the praise he gave a she successfully completed her first Tsuga against a Nara; showing that brute force was just as good as strategy.

"HE DID LOVE US!…..He loved all of us, he would of died for every single one of us, taken any obstacle in the way of our happiness and overcome it. He was-"

"A narcissistic asshole that cared for nothing but power and his own agenda. I only married him to help strengthen the clan and bring about change to ourselves, but he only saw me as a tool. He wanted complete power over the clan under his patrich status and he was willing to do anything he could to butter me up to the idea. He gave me his children, returned my love-or so I thought, and even took interest in your lives. When he finally realized he wasn't gonna get what he wanted in Konoha he left the clan and the village in search of a better more powerful life. I felt guilty, because of my refusal to his dreams of power you would be fatherless and alone… that morning when he left. Do you remember what I told you?"

Hana thought and it came to her.

-**FLASHBACK**** -**

Hana awoke to the sound of someone sitting on the edge of her bed

"Hana I know your awake… we need to talk…'

Hana could hear the sorrow and melancholy in her mother's usually gruff and light hearted voice.

"Wha…What's wrong Kaa-chan?"

She sighed deeply. Hoping that it wouldn't affect her daughter as badly as she thought it would.

"Tou-Ch-….Tou-….Your fathers gone Musume. He left this morning before daylight broke."

Hana couldn't believe it her father was gone. He had said the morning before that today they would start her medical nin-jutsu so that one day she could take over the clan's vet office, and he was…gone.

"Is he coming back Kaa-chan?...Is he?"

"No Hana….although that doesn't mean you won't ever see him again, maybe one day you will cross paths, and I hope you have the strength to do what I couldn't. No matter what Musume, I will always love you and your brother more than anything in the world.. I will be there for you and him no matter what because you and your brother come first to me alright?"

"…Yes Kaa-chan…I understand."

-**FLASHBACK END-**

Yes I remember….but that still doesn't matter, as you can see I'm not exactly happy about THIS, you had said all you needed was me and Ki-"

'**KNOCK''KNOCK'**

Hearing a the knocking Tsume quickly stood and went to answer the door with Hana close behind to tell who ever it was to fuck off. As the door opened to reveal a blonde haired shinobi the blood began to boil within Hana's veins, while Tsume's heart sank.

"Tsume-chan…can I come in? There are some things we need to talk about….with Hana present.

**END.**

**AN:**

** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story and hope to get positive feedback from all my readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm glad to be back for one more chapter although a tad bit delayed. Last chapter we saw a bit of family drama as well as some scandalous plot points. I'd like to also thank all of you who reviewed and pm'ed me on the story; it's good to know that I am at least getting some feedback on this story.**

**So someone pm'ed me asking when in the canon timeline this is taking place? Well for one as stated in the summary this story is AU….kinda. The story takes place a little less than a year and a half after the Invasion of Pein arc. Now certain things happened during the arc differently than how they did in canon, they will be explained throughout the story as well as in the AN's. This is mostly due so that you the readers can understand the story as well as to not have so many people wondering why certain people are around or for a select few alive, also this will be done so that there won't be so many people asking questions like this again.**

**Now to all of you who reviewed.**

**Dragon0905: Well thanks for the feedback, although I would like to know what you personally expected of this. I'm very open to opinions and would like to get your take on things, so please go ahead and leave me a PM sometime soon.**

**Aldo Montoya: Thank you as well and as to the parings…..well I have different scenarios set up, but for now I'm just gonna focus on each girls development and their feelings for him. Meaning that each girl is in play and competing with the others.**

**The Immortal Doctor Reid: Hmm….Maybe not for a while, but definitely a must.**

**Mr. Motivator: No. I've already said why I won't be adding her in the group. Dot get me wrong I guess I'm pretty okay with Sakura it's just that I wanna do something outside the norm.**

**Un-Named guest that suggested Kurenai: I would but like I said, the story isn't totally AU so that means she did have Asuma's Baby and Asuma did die. Hence she isn't gonna be jumping into a relationship anytime soon.**

**Dragoon Of Darkness: I have read a few of your stories and have found myself liking some if not mostly all of the ones I've read. That said I hope you know your word holds a substantial amount of weight with me, and that I respect you as a fellow writer and some one definitely above my level of writing in some regards.**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot one last chapter as well) I do not in any way own Naruto. All rights reserved to the great Kishimoto-sama.**

Now let's begin….

**Inuzuka Compound:**

Patience, by all definitions, was an obvious virtue. It was, however, equally obvious to be amongst the weakest...possibly exceeded, only by humanity's inability to truly forgive others. Either way you looked at it, eventually both routes crossed, and somebody would eventually lack the patience needed, to forgive.

Such was that, in Naruto's current predicament. It was his fault he knew, yet couldn't she have let him speak before punching him in the face. He was currently sprawled out on the couch inside the Inuzuka clan heads home, as he groggily awoke he could tell something was amiss. For one he was alone, he couldn't see anyone though faintly ever so faintly he could hear voices down the hall. As he rose from the couch and trekked towards the kitchen door the voices grew louder. At first they seemed as harsh whispers, yet with every step they escalated further and further to the point where it was a damn near screaming match. He didn't have to press his ear to the door to know they were talking about him…but he did it anyway.

"IM DONE MOM WHERE NOT FIGHTING THIS ANY MORE!"

"Now Musume, just hear me out….would you rather it be someone you know wouldn't want any harm to come to me, who is kind and valiant with every intention of my happiness OR some sleaze I happen to pick up at the bar in the middle of the night?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POIN-"

"YES it is….do I ever question your taste in men? Did I question you about that snake Mizuki? Or Mr.' too cool' Genma? What about that guy with the sunglasses and spikey hair…..what was his name? AOBA! That's right him. And now that creep Ebisu today all of a sudden."

"…..Whatever. Just wait till Kiba finds out he's gonna kill him. Then there won't be much of him left to care about anyways."

"Say what you want but Uzumaki can handle himself just fine. There no doubt I believe in Kiba's skills as a shinobi, but Naruto is in a league all his own."

Hana began to fume, for the past hour and a half she had been at it with her mother. After setting Naruto down in his more eye friendly clothes on the couch she had literally been dragged in to the kitchen. They had touched base on more than a few more personal subjects such as each other's love life's, their preferences in good men, their whereabouts the past few months as well as a few unnecessary comments about how Hana was just jealous that she had found someone better than all her previous interests, and she just wanted to have him as well. That had set of the slowly ticking bomb within Hana, she was through, after a few more prods and a subtle 'I don't mind sharing' comment from Tsume and she exploded. Now though she had to get away from the situation, all this talk about her failed love life and father-less childhood was starting to get to her. She was starting to see reason, but she wouldn't admit it to herself and certainly not to her mother. If Inuzuka's where known for anything it would be there stubborn ness it was just as memorable as their brashness, and was said to even rival the Uzumaki's stubbornness as well. So she turned her back to her mother and headed for the door, not in defeat or surrender; but in resolution, resolution that the fight was now without point, her mom was lost and her own feelings turned against her.

"If you need me I'll be in my room thinking of ways to kill him when he wakes up."

She hadn't known he was behind the door when she had all but thrown it open, and he was to enrapt in their conversation to move out of the way as door began to suddenly come closer. It took a mere second for the door to come into contact with the front of his cranium, and only a few more for his world to blur and his body to lay prone on the floor. Yet as he began to black out again he heard their rushed steps and fumbling hands.

"What is it with you and hitting his face? Are you that mad that he looks better than all your guys too?"

"UGHHH"

**AN:**

**Now I wanna go ahead an apologize to everyone that has patiently waited almost a year for an update and those who have also waited since the poll was announced. I felt really shitty for not giving you guys anything for quite sometime now. So to amend for that I have decided to give you this, even though it is not worthy of being read by your beautiful eyes 'flattery,check' and that someone such as myself should have know that I am nothing without all of you. My loyal readers, I haven't really been able to write as of late due to life and writers block but I hope this does appease some of you. For again I am not worthy of such great readers. 'Modesty,check'**

**Now onto what many of you have been waiting for since the end of the poll. If you haven't seen the poll then you will be happy to know (depending on who you voted for,if you can remeber) that the overall winner with Yugaou coming in close second is the alluring hebi goddess herself. **

**Mitarash,Anko!**

**So be sure to keep an eye out next update for her. Again I am truly sorry and I hope this helps tide some of you over. Don't kill me...just yet. **

**Keep it up, **

** JoshMacantosh**


	3. Expected April 1st chapter eye roll

**Josh: Oh no guys, I have to abandon my story**

**Readers: Aww man, you suck Josh...wait a minute **

**Josh: APRIL FOO-**

**You know what? We're not doing this, hello everyone and welcome back to The Lonely Stray. I am happy to say that the next chapter should be up sometime within this upcoming month of April. So until then I'd like to hear what you guys have to say. So go ahead everyone and shoot me a PM with any questions whatsoever about the story I am going to be repliing to them ALL.**

**Alright guys everyone wish me luck with writing these upcoming chapters because inspiration is a bitch, and I hope you all have a lovely April Fools' Day. **

**Keep it up,**

** -JoshMacantosh**


End file.
